The Ever-Dark
The Ever-Dark is the name given to a notorious supervillain, a dangerous inhuman man of great power who has been more than an upset throughout the 20th Century. Despite now seemingly destroyed, The Ever-Dark is name that still persists in the minds of those who lived through his wrath! World War II In 1935, a figure best described as a silhouette under any light (except for piercing white eyes) appeared with a crack of black lightning, writhing in pain in the middle of a US Military station in Texas. The figure began striking our boys in red, white and blue with more black lightning. Only the arrival of the All American quelled the madness, as our battle-ready boyscout struck down the figure with some good old American justice. The Ever-Dark fled from battle, moving through the air like a hot knife through butter. Quite a mystery, one might say! Our best intelligence couldn't explain the phenomena now codenamed The Ever-Dark ''(because of his pitch black body). Throughout the years he reappeared to battle the All American, a grudge based on the unknown (until later of course) but always, the All American would foil him. Finally, one fateful day in 1949, the Ever-Dark was caught in battle again with the All American, but this time he had backup from the trainee heroine Laser Lass . The gal caught The Ever-Dark in the chest with one of her Force Lasers, which seemed to pierce his outer form. Light poured from the wound as The Ever-Dark's form became unstable and exploded, destroying him forever and burying the mystery with him. Or so they thought. Second Coming In 1956, a test subject publically known only as ''Subject Seven volunteered for an experimental Dark Matter DNA Conversion at Area 52 in the wake of the Alien Invasion six years prior. Whatever scientific tomfooler the braniacs at the facility had planned went terribly wrong - Or right - As Subject Seven was transformed into The Ever-Dark. They realised with horror and confusion what they had created, as The Ever-Dark proceeded to slay everyone and go on a spree of destruction across America. The power had destroyed his moralty and remorse, somehow creating a villain who was killed years before. All American came back from vacation, reuniting with Laser Lass to take the villain. The Ever-Dark was stronger this time, and the method which had destroyed the Ever-Dark of the past didn't work. As the death toll rose and the property damage soared, All American made a few calls. Slick science warrior Red Defender of the Foe Fighters arrived at the scene, as did the Venetian beauty Masquerade. The four of them defeated The Ever-Dark and imprisoned him - The union of the four heroes marking the creation of the Pantheon of Heroes! Of course, The Ever-Dark broke out now and then, but the Pantheon were always there to stop them! Disappearance In 1962, The Ever-Dark was losing his power as well as his mind. The Pantheon, in a desperate bid to contain his power once and for all, lured him into a trap. A machine designed to amplify Dark Matter waves overloaded The Ever-Dark's power as his own dark lightning consumed him, blasting him through time and space with a crash of black lightning, a sight which made the All American realise that a loop had finally been closed. The chaos was over! Powers The Ever-Dark had a body made of Dark Matter fused with biological DNA, making him a being not quite human. As well as a form impervious to most attacks, The Ever-Dark could project energy bolts which caused great damage, easily enough to kill a regular human with a single strike. He could bend gravity around him which also gave him flight. His mind was sharp, able to talk and communicate as well as he could before his transformation. Gee, The Ever-Dark, what a nightmare! Such is the cost of meddling with forces beyond our mortal comprehension! ~ Smirkin' Sam Ri Ever-Dark, The